


Oops!

by Penny_Candy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hilarity lies within these chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Candy/pseuds/Penny_Candy
Summary: "Oops"  is something that seems to happen quite a lot in space.  Life with the Voltron team is never dull.





	1. Musically Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oops" is never a word you want to hear in space.
> 
> Especially not from Pidge.

“Oops…”

The quiet exclamation shattered the evening peace of the common room. Pidge, computer tech genius and inveterate tinkerer had uttered the one word no one ever wanted to hear from her.  
The room suddenly exploded in a flurry of panicked questions. 

“Are we under attack?”  
“Did you break that program we were working on yesterday, because I told you it wasn’t ready to test…”  
“Holy Crow! Now what did you do?”  
“I thought you were only monitoring communications! Did you send something out that would give away our position?”  
“Pidge, what’s wrong?”

Pidge nearly fell off her stool at the barrage of loud, panicked voices. Unable to get a word in, she shot a pleading look at Allura.

“EVERYONE QUIET!” The princess took a deep breath in the silence and smoothed back her hair. “Very good. Now, Pidge, would you please tell us what has happened?”

Pidge grumbled, “Geeze. I rig up one little booster rocket that might be explosive, one or two little, tiny incidences with the space microwave…hardly enough to even mention. But, no one ever remembers the cloaking device, saving the whole castle from Sendak, cutting his arm off, my awesome infiltration of the Galra communications network…”

Allura interrupted. “Pidge. What just happened?”

The paladin blinked and looked up at Allura and then around to all the impatient and anxious faces of her fellows. “Oh. Nothing really. I was working on building a robot to replace Rover so I borrowed Lance’s Ipod to see if I could use the music files to create a voice response system, because I thought it would be cool if he could talk, and I kinda accidentally deleted all the music files off of it.” Pidge shrugged. 

Coran could hear Lance screeching three halls away. What has gotten into that human?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. There's such a wide range of potential "oops" in the world, you may see more of them later on.


	2. Of Fire and Mullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This maniac tried to set my hair on fire!”
> 
> “Justified! That mullet is a sin against the universe and I swear I will get rid of it!”
> 
> Shiro ends the argument his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to queenheiwa on tumblr who's morning conversation helped form the idea for this chapter.

Hunk ducked behind the couch, next to Pidge, who was busy videoing the red and blue paladins currently engaged in mortal combat in the center of the lounge.  
“Um, I think they're seriously trying to kill each other. Shouldn't we try to stop them, Pidge?”

Pidge reached over and restrained the big guy with one hand while keeping the other steady enough to get as much of the fight below on vid as possible. Keith had Lance in a chokehold, his face turning as blue as his lion. “Shhh. Keep your voice down. This is gold. I don’t want to miss it. Besides, Shiro will be here any minute to break them up.” Lance was desperately trying to worm his leg around Keith’s for some leverage.

Hunk’s confusion was doubled. “What? How do you know that?” He winced as Keith was thrown down and Lance danced backwards. “Keith! Buddy… we’re buddies, right? We bonded! No hard feelings? I mean, it was only a little joke…”

Pidge snorted, “It’s morning, and Fearless Leader always comes through here on his way to get a cup of your pseudo-coffee.”

“Yeah, he does like that stuff, doesn’t he? Glad I remembered the chemical formula for caffeine.” Hunk nodded happily. “Oops! Speak of the devil…”

Shiro, emerging from the hallway, was just in time to witness Keith launching himself at Lance, tumbling them both into the side of the pit, resulting in a tangle of flailing legs and arms. Without hesitation he dropped his mug and jumped into the fray. As he pulled the two snarling men apart, he shouted, “KEITH! LANCE! What is the meaning of this?”

Cybernetic arm planted solidly in Lance’s chest and flesh fingers curled firmly in the front of Keith’s jacket, Shiro kept them at arm’s length as they both raged.

“He’s a homicidal idiot and he’s trying to kill me!”

“This maniac tried to set my hair on fire!”

“Justified! That mullet is a sin against the universe and I swear I will get rid of it!”

Shiro almost choked on a suppressed laugh. “W-what?”

Keith snarled through his teeth, “This halfwit tried to light my hair on fire after I refused to let him cut it.”

“I...see?” Shiro looked to Lance for an explanation.

Lance huffed. “Look at it. Just LOOK at it. That mudflap is getting longer and nastier by the day. It’s an affront to the senses.”

Shiro let out a long and exasperated breath. “Fighting is not allowed in the common areas. You know that. If you’ve got issues with one of your teammates, you come to me. If you want to fight, take it to the training deck and work it out against the droids, not each other.” His glare bounced off both paladins with no effect. Then, inspiration lit his face. “I have a solution. You two, come with me.” And over his shoulder, as he walked back down the hall, he said, “And the two of you hiding back there can clean up the room.” 

Pidge and Hunk straightened up the commons area and then sat and reviewed the video Pidge had shot, while waiting for the other paladins to return.

“I can’t believe you had me steal Keith’s lighter for this, Pidge.”

“Hush, it was totally worth it. Look at the way Keith always keeps his elbows tucked it. That’s what Shiro’s always telling you to do.” 

“It’s harder for me! I’ve got bigger elbows.”

“No excuse. After all, Lance is waving fire around Keith’s head and he’s doing fine.” Pidge turned off and stuffed the phone away quickly as Shiro reentered the room with a smug look on his face. “Shh. he’s back.”

After giving the room a quick visual inspection, he nodded to the two of them, picked up his mug off the table and continued on to the dining area. Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances. What was he so cheerful about? A few minutes later they had their answer.

Keith and Lance emerged from the hallway. Keith looked ready to murder someone and just couldn’t decide who to start with. Lance’s resentful pout was slightly less intense as he had clearly gotten the better end of the deal. Turns out Shiro’s solution to the issue was to give both of them a high-and-tight haircut. Just like Shiro’s.

Hunk just sat with his mouth hanging open. Pidge recovered first, scrambled the phone out of her pocket and furiously started clicking pictures as she cackled in glee.

Lance sputtered, “Pidge! You evil gremlin, give me that phone.”

Keith’s eyes bugged out, “I am going to beat you to a pulp! Give me that!”

Pidge laughed hysterically as she took to her heels down the hallway. Fingers busy, she quickly uploaded the pictures to her laptop storage before the two furious boys could catch up to her.

Hunk shook his head and turned to join Shiro in the kitchen. He’d get copies of those pictures from Pidge later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Many thanks to my support crew who gave some good suggestions. Feel free to visit me over on tumblr at http://littlepennycandy.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will have to be careful in the future or these will simply descend into an ongoing Prank war.   
> Not that it would be a bad thing if it did...


	3. Just Wired That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes a chance and braves the dragon's cave in search of a green paladin.

Today, Lance had decided to brave Pidge’s den of spare parts, blinking lights and beeping machines because he hadn’t seen the green paladin in almost 24 hours.  
Now, standing on the edge of the precipice, he was beginning to question his judgement. Perhaps he should have talked Shiro into checking on her. But, too late, he was here now. Best to just put a brave face on and hopefully he would come out of this one with all his limbs still intact. “Pidge?”

“Lance! Heya. Glad you’re here. Hold these wires.” Pidge jumped up on the swivel rolling stool she had been perched on and thrust a pair of dangerous-looking cables towards him. 

Slowly, he reached out and took the two wires, one red and one blue, and held them gingerly, making sure to keep the bare copper ends as far apart as he could. “You’re not planning on electrocuting me, are you?”

“No. Don't be an idiot.” Pidge flopped back onto her stool and turned her attention back to her computer screens. Lance looked around. There were empty drink packets tossed in corners with bits of scrap, crumpled baggies with chip crumbs and even a bowl of half-eaten food goo. When was the last time she’d cleaned up in here? Or left to take care of herself at any point? Lance exhaled gustily. He watched Pidge clicking keys. Several long minutes later,he began shifting his weight from foot to foot. It was hard to stay still like this. He cleared his throat, might as well break the tension by saying something witty.

Pidge, not being unaware of his discomfort, broke in before he could say anything that would be, in her opinion, tragically stupid. “By the way, I notice your hair is growing out. Using Coran’s hair tonic?”

“Ye… no!” Lance exclaimed and lifted his hand to run his fingers through his hair. It was growing out from the haircut Shiro had given him and Keith a couple days ago and was almost back to normal length. Remembering at the last minute that he had a wire in his hand, he dropped his arm back down to his side and sighed. “Yeah. Apparently, it works on mullets too. More’s the pity…”

Pidge snorted and continued to type.

Another impatiently long wait and Lance asked, “What are you doing and why am I holding two wires?”

Pidge huffed in irritation. “I've been trying to take measurements of the energy output for the castle’s crystals all morning but my data sets just don't make any sense. I ran a series yesterday and another one this morning but the information doesn’t make any sense, there’s no correlation at all and there should be.”

“Ohh-kay.. Wires?”

“You can put them down. They’re not connected to anything. I just wanted to see how long you would hold them.”

“Ha.Ha. You are hilarious.” Lance tossed the wires and worked his way through the nest to get at an angle where he could see what was on Pidge’s screens.

The frustration in the tiny paladin was overflowing and she looked about ready to explode. “It doesn't make sense!”

Lance came up behind her and grabbed the keyboard out of her hands before she bashed it into the desk. “Here. Let me see.”

“What are you going to do..?” She grabbed the keyboard back but Lance calmly pulled it back out of her hands and used it to scroll through the data.

“This is yesterday's?” He peered closely at the screen and hummed.

“Yeah.” Disgusted, she crossed her arms in a huff.

“Huh. Did you recalibrate the sensors this morning before you started your new set of readings?”

“Of course I….. “ She stopped in the middle of the sentence and after a long moment continued slowly, “forgot to do that.” She stared at Lance.

“Oops.” He grinned.

“Four hours wasted…” she groaned, holding her head in her hands.

“Well, come take a break and have lunch before you try again.” He grinned at her as he put the keyboard back on her desk.

She pushed her chair out and swiveled it around, waving Lance back so she could climb down. “Fine. Ok. As long as Coran didn’t prepare it.” Pidge grabbed a white device from the corner of the desk before she followed Lance, who was picking his way back through the mess of computer junk. “By the way, here's your iPod back.”

He turned around in confusion. “I said you could keep it. Doesn’t do me any good since someone nameless wiped all the music off of it while attempting to get her robot to talk.”

Her face heated up. “I was able to recover most of your songs. It took a bit of doing but I finished getting as many of them back as I could this morning, before I started the tests. Might be why I forgot to calibrate my sensors.” She shuffled her feet. “Anyway, I found a few similar ones in the Altean music database and some that made me think of water when I was listening to them… so I copied those as well and put them in a separate file for you.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” Lance had a soft look in his eyes that made Pidge uncomfortable. Heck, this whole situation was making her uncomfortable. Getting help from Lance, of all people! 

“Don’t mention it. Ever. Please. Let's just go eat lunch, ok?”

“You haven't improved the microwave again,have you?”

Pidge punched Lance in the arm as they walked down the hall together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I was initially aiming for these to be stand alone one shots but this chapter insisted it be written. It's a little more serious than the other ones and references events in the other chapters. Lance really isn't stupid at all. He just gets caught up in being so over-the-top flamboyant that we forget that he's actually very good at things like math and finding solutions to problems that others might not see.  
> There will be more oops in the future, I have some ideas, but I'm working on something a little... darker... right now. We'll see how it goes. In the meantime, feel free to chat with me over on tumblr @littlepennycandy


End file.
